Somewhere Only Klaine Knows
by Klaineluv4evah
Summary: It's been 5 years since Blaine has seen Kurt. When they reunite in at a New York party, Kurt learns that Blaine's life has changed. A lot. Especially since Kurt had left him with a little girl that Blaine was pregnant with. MPreg, some swearing, and fluff.
1. Oh Simple Thing, Where Have You Gone?

**This is a story I thought about writing so I was like, why the heck not right? So, I hope you like it. P.S I made a trailer and It's on the my account wall thingymabobber. It's not the best trailer, but I tried.  
**

* * *

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**_

Blaine doubted that he would ever see Kurt again. And oddly, he was okay with that. There were some secrets he kept from Kurt. Secrets that he knew would change Kurt's life if he told him. Blaine Anderson, had a child. Not an adopted one, his own child that he gave birth to himself. Kurt didn't know. He never would.

Kurt left for New York. That was 5 years ago. He promised Blaine that he would always Skype with him, and that Blaine would be able to visit him every weekend. But Blaine couldn't visit. And Kurt didn't Skype him. It's not that Blaine didn't want to visit Kurt, it's just that Kurt was supposed to Skype him the address of where he was going to live. But right after Kurt had left everything went downhill. He had changed his cell phone number, FaceBook, Skype, and everything else that made Blaine lose contact with him. Burt and Carole had moved, so Blaine could never ask them anything. Kurt left him without a trace.

He didn't get why Kurt had done it. Why he had pushed him out of his life like that, why he made promises he didn't even bother to keep. But he still loved him nevertheless, and he hoped Kurt still loved him back.

Kurt and him had done the deed the night before the other boy had left for New York. Neither of them knew Blaine was a carrier.

When Blaine had lost all contact from the love of his life, he never knew he could get pregnant.  
When his parents died in a car crash, he didn't he _was_ pregnant.  
And when he had to live with his sister, Allison, in California and go to college there, he still _**never** **knew**_.

He didn't know how he didn't realize it before. He always threw up, he became more tired than usual, and he always craved for certain types of food (no matter how many times Allison said it made her throw up). The funny thing was that Blaine never gained weight. He was glad he didn't though.

It was only until one night that he knew.

May 16, 2012. The night that he gave birth to his daughter. Alyssa Elizabeth Hummel Anderson.

It was a night he remembered too well. He remembered when he couldn't get up off the couch after the movie he was watching. When water had hit floor when he did stand up, making him sit back down. Allison had panicked a lot. Instead of keeping Blaine calm like she was supposed too, she made him even more panicked. Alyssa wasn't born in a hospital, she was born in the backseat of Allison's car.

He never told Kurt, or anyone of the old New Directions for that matter. Only one person. Mercedes Jones. She was the only one that comforted him when he was crying in the middle of Glee Club after Kurt hadn't spoken to him in a month. Soon they became closer, and closer. So close that she kept in touch with him even when he went to California. Even after 5 years.

Blaine was 22 years old now. Kurt was 23. And Alyssa was 4. She was a very smart 4 year old girl. For the first few months of her life, Blaine couldn't even look at her. So Allison had taken care of her for him. He couldn't look at his own daughter because every time he did, he'd burst into tears. Alyssa had resembled Kurt in so many ways ever since she was born. Her brown hair, her smooth pale skin, and her glasz eyes. Just like Kurt's. Except her eyes weren't exactly like Kurt's, they were mostly like Blaine's honey-brown ones, but he still saw Kurt in her eyes. It wasn't until Allison was out with her best friend at the mall that Blaine had the courage to look at her. Alyssa was crying, he felt guilty for not being there for her like he should have done. He soothed her though . She instantly stopped crying. Blaine knew he had to tell Kurt about her one day. The only problem is, he had no idea where he was.

But Mercedes knew. Allison knew that Mercedes knew, as did Blaine. But every time she tried to tell him where Kurt was, he hung up the phone. She was in New York too. She, Kurt, and Rachel were roommates. Mercedes had always offered him to visit, he would always decline, stating that he had school, or even that he couldn't possibly bring Alyssa on a plane. Rachel and Kurt had always wondered who Mercedes was on the phone with and often teased her about how the person on the other end of line was her boyfriend. She always objected though, if Kurt knew it was Blaine she knew he would object too. But he didn't know. Mercedes had promised Blaine not to tell him. So she didn't.

Allison knew that her little brother was dying every day without the his lover. She had never met him, but he knew he must've been really special if he had made Blaine cry.

She always told Blaine to tell Kurt everything. He never did.

Alyssa got used too Allison being around her. She knew that Allison was her Aunt, but sometimes she would call her mommy. She always told Blaine and Allison about how the other kids had their mommies take them for ice-cream of to the park. She wanted to know who her _real _mommy was.

Blaine told Alyssa that she didn't have a mommy. She cried hard that day. What made her stop crying was when Blaine said she had 2 daddies, and that she was special.

Mercedes came to visit a few days later. Alyssa had asked her who her other daddy was. Mercedes had said that Blaine was her daddy, and Kurt was her Da-da. Of course she never actually said Kurt, she said Da-da, but she showed the 5-year-old recent pictures of him. Blaine wouldn't dare look at the pictures. So Allison did. She had to admit, Blaine had good taste in boys.

Mercedes had told Allison about how she could see the depressing, dead look in Kurt's eyes. One day when Kurt was crying in the room, she had asked him about Blaine. So he told Mercedes everything. He didn't know why he did that to Blaine, he wished he never did. Kurt claimed that he was stupid, clueless, and cruel about what he did. Kurt said that Blaine would never forgive him, and that Blaine had moved on. Mercedes wanted to know if Kurt would ever move on from Blaine, too which he replied he never would, he loved Blaine too much.

Kurt didn't move on.

Neither did Blaine.

They couldn't. So they wouldn't.

Everyone knew they belonged together. The rest of New Directions were all in contact with Kurt, not Blaine. Kurt had a lot of friends, as did Blaine. No one forced them to move on. They never did. Kurt's NYADA friends knew about Blaine. They found out after he had broken down in class. Blaine told his friends about Kurt, they all knew not to push him too far when it came too dating. Allison warned the rest of her family not too.

They would love each other. Forever and ever. They even had a necklace for it. Kurt had one half, Blaine had the other. Never would either boys take the necklace off. They had it ever since the day the Glee Club had decided to buy them something to celebrate their 8 week anniversary.

So they always remembered each other.

* * *

**I walked across an empty land**  
** I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**  
** I felt the earth beneath my feet**  
** Sat by the river and it made me complete**  
** Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**  
** I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
** So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
** I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

** I came across a fallen tree**  
** I felt the branches of it looking at me**  
** Is this the place we used to love?**  
** Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

** Oh simple thing where have you gone?**  
** I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
** So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
** I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

** And if you have a minute why don't we go**  
** Talk about it somewhere only we know?**  
** This could be the end of everything**  
** So why don't we go**  
** Somewhere only we know?**

** Oh simple thing where have you gone?**  
** I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
** So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
** I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

** And if you have a minute why don't we go**  
** Talk about it somewhere only we know?**  
** This could be the end of everything**  
** So why don't we go**  
** So why don't we go**

** This could be the end of everything**  
** So why don't we go**  
** Somewhere only we know?**  
** Somewhere only we know**

** This could be the end of everything,**  
** So why don't we go,**  
** Somewhere only we know,**  
** Somewhere only we know,**  
** Somewhere only we know.**

"Daddy? Mommy? Are you ready to go?" Alyssa excitedly asked as she was about to run out of the room of the plane.

"Sweetie, bring your luggage" Allison reminded her little niece.

Alyssa sighed and grabbed her luggage from the back of the plane (They were in First Class). "Now can we go Aunt Allison?"

"Hmm..." Allison made a face, as if she were thinking.

The 4 year old playfully smacked her aunt on the arm with a giggle "Aunt Ally!"

Blaine chuckled "Bad Aunt Ally!" he said with a mocking tone.

Alyssa smacked his arm too. "Daddy! You were supposed to tell her to let us leave the plane"

"Yeah _Daddy_" Allison remarked with a smirk.

Blaine stuck his tongue out at her "Shut up"

His daughter gasped "Daddy swore!"

His sister mocked Alyssa and gasped too.

Other passengers in First Class laughed. They thought that the Anderson family was amusing, and very polite. Well, polite to the passengers at least.

"Dads these days. Always swearing" Allison shook her head sadly.

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes "Let's go!" He picked up Alyssa and flung her over his shoulder. Allison chuckled. The little girl started hitting her Daddy on the back.

"Daddy!"

The flight attendant smiled at them as they passed her, walking down the aisle.

"Oh New York, what weird things you bring to me as soon as I get there" One of the passengers said, as the Andersons had got off the plane.

Like the passenger said, they were in New York. Not to visit Kurt of course, but to celebrate Allison's 25th birthday. They were having a party in a New York park. It was both a dream for Allison and Alyssa. Allison, because she finally got a party with both her friends and her family, and Alyssa because she always wanted to visit New York. Mainly since her Da-da lived here, but she would never tell her Daddy that.

There was something familiar to about that girl though. Blaine swore he had seen her before. He couldn't believe who it was.

"Tina?" He asked in surprise.

Said girl turned around, along with Mike. The both looked happy and surprised.

"Oh my god! Blaine!" The Asian girl happily cried, and gave him a hug.

"Blaine, long time no see dude!" The Asian's boyfriend said, and hugged him as well. "You haven't changed a bit! You still wear gel in your hair"

When they pulled away, Allison and Alyssa were staring at the 3 confusedly. Tina noticed her and kneeled down to her level.

"Aww!" She cooed "Who is this little Angel?"

Alyssa smiled happily at the girl.

"I'm not an angel, I didn't come from heaven, even though Daddy says I did. My name is Alyssa Elizabeth Hummel Anderson." Alyssa pointed at Allison "This is my mommy" Alyssa pointed at Blaine "And that is my daddy"

Tina stood up straight and turned back to Blaine. Mike looked at him in shock.

"D-daddy? Blaine you- you have a girlfriend?" Mike asked the curly-haired Anderson.

Allison put on a disgusted face. _Ew_ she thought _How could they think that I would sleep with_ _my brother_.

Blaine sighed. "I'm a carrier. I got pregnant and gave birth to Alyssa. Allison-" He pointed to his sister "-Is my sister" He started whispering to Mike and Tina "Allison is the only mother Alyssa has ever known"

The couple nodded slowly. Trying to make sense of what he just said.

"So, what brings you to New York?" Tina asked.

"The plane!" Alyssa cheerily replies, making all the adults laugh.

"It's my 25th birthday today, and we are having a party right here in New York" Allison said. Mike smiles and hands her a perfectly wrapped gift.

"Mercedes said that one of her friends was turning 25 today. She also said that she could bring guests, so she invited everyone from the former Glee Club" Mike said.

The 25 year old's eyes widen. Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"E-everyone? From N-New Directions?" Blaine stuttered.

Mike nodded. The curly-haired boy felt like fainting. He didn't plan on seeing Kurt. He missed him, but he didn't want to see him. He wished he never told Mercedes that she could bring anyone she wanted.

"I never told Kurt" Blaine whispered.

Mike and Tina gave each other a knowing look. Kurt didn't know the little girl who was his daughter.

Alyssa was confused. She had never heard of Kurt before. "Is Kurt my Da-da?"

Blaine sighed and looked at the floor before looking in the eyes of his daughter "Yes, Lyssa Kurt is your other dad"

Tina saw Alyssa clap and jump up and down. She realized how much she resembled a mix of Kurt and Blaine, like she should. Kurt and Blaine's eyes, Kurt's pale skin, Blaine's nose, and Kurt's hair (which probably also had some of Blaine's curls because her hair was a bit wavy).

"Well maybe not everyone" Tina hopefully said. But you could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Maybe..." Blaine's voice trailed off as he started thinking about the day Mercedes comforted him.

_*Flashback*_

_"Blaine.. Blaine it's okay, sweetie. Shh" Mercedes tried to soothe down the crying boy. She felt like punching everyone else. All they did was sit there and watch him sob._

_"H-He's.. gone" Blaine choked on his own words "I-Its been a whole month Mercedes! And, and..."_

_He sobbed louder._

_No one spoke up. Not Mr. Schue, not Finn, not Artie, not anyone but Mercedes._

_Mercedes hugged him "Don't worry Blaine. You'll see him again one day. You know he loves you and he always will._

_But for the first time in his life, he doubted that Kurt loved him_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"Cedes! Kurt!" Rachel whined as the 2 divas were commenting on the outfit she had chosen for the party. They were in their shared room.

Kurt raised his hands in defense "We are just saying that you cannot dress like that to a party, these are your school clothes!"

Mercedes agreed and Rachel glared at the two.

"So judgmental" The brunette grumbled. An evil grin spread across her face, she and Kurt smiled at each other before looking at Mercedes.

_Oh, here we go again _she thought.

"So.." The two sang in her ear. "How's your boyfriend?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "He is not my boyfriend!"

"Sure he isn't" Kurt sang and sat on the bed. Mercedes wished that he knew they were talking about Blaine, Kurt's lover.

"You really need a boyfriend Mercedes" Rachel said, Kurt nodded.

"You 2 can be the divas with boyfriends, I will stay single forever" She stated.

Kurt looked down at the mention of a boyfriend. Mercedes frowned. Rachel hugs him. Mercedes sighs. Kurt always gets depressed at the mention of a boyfriend, she scolded herself for bringing it up.

Kurt shakes his head. "Oh god, I was an idiot wasn't I? I wish I never left him. We would've had the most perfect life! A nice house, good jobs, we even could've had adopted children!" He falls onto the bed, beginning to cry.

_Yeah right, adopted children._

Rachel shakes her head sadly at the crying boy in front of her. "How are we going to get to the party Mercy?"

"She said that she, or her brother might pick us up" She replies. But she already knows that Blaine wouldn't ever visit Kurt in a million years.

Or so she thought.

The doorbell rang through the building. Rachel quickly said she would get it, before leaving the bedroom. Mercedes sits down beside her other best gay friend.

"I am so sorry boo" She mumbles and strokes his hair, trying to get him to calm down. Kurt had taken therapy for depression, recommended by Finn and Burt, who also lived in New York, with Carole (The 3 were also going to the party).

"We're here!" Santana called from the door. "Where's Kurt?"

"He's in the room, but don't go in he is very-" Rachel didn't get to finish her sentence, because Burt, Puck, and Quinn entered the room.

_Privacy invasion much? _Kurt thought.

"Dude, you okay? Mercedes what did you do? Did you mention Blaine?" Puck questioned. Kurt cried louder.

"Puck!" Quinn scolded. Puck shrugged.

Burt sighed. "I'm guessing the therapy isn't working"

Kurt could feel another person sit beside him. Soon he felt someone rubbing his back.

"It's okay Kurt" Quinn whispered. But the boy shook his head.

"No it isn't! It never will be okay! I'm never going to see the love of my life ever again because I was so stupid!" He screamed into his pillow.

Everyone ran into the room after they heard him yell. They all gave Kurt a sympathetic look. He always got so depressed at the mention of you-know-who.

* * *

"I feel like such a freak" The boy mumbled after a while. He had calmed down and everyone was sitting around him, waiting for someone to pick them up.

"No you're not sweetie" Santana said. She had gotten a lot nicer as she grew up, everyone got used to it. Well kind of.

"Yeah, it's just that you went through with some problems, that's all" Brittany said. She had gotten smarter over the years. Like Santana, people kind of got used to it.

Artie rolled towards him. "Yeah, what those 2 said"

Everybody nodded. Kurt frowned.

"So I'm a freak with tons of problems going on in my life" Kurt cried sadly.

Carole sighed. Kurt was her step-son, and she hated seeing him like this every time she came to visit with Burt or Finn, or sometimes even both.

"I think you need some sleep, maybe you'll have a nice dream" Rachel suggested.

Kurt lied down back on the bed, and rested his head on the tear-stained pillow. He fell asleep quickly. No one dared to leave the room though. Who knows what might happen in his dreams? They all remembered what happened 2 years ago in the Chicago hotel when they all went on vacation with each other. It was summer.

_* Flashback *_

_Brittany's head shot up as she heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from Kurt's suite. She darted out of bed and out of the room. As she ran down the hall she could see the manager, and a few other guests there looking worriedly at the door trying to open it._

_She heard faint footsteps coming down from the hall. Artie appeared, then Puck, then Mike, and everyone else._

_"What's wrong?" Carole worriedly asked the manager._

_"There has been screaming and crying coming from this room! Something might be wrong" He replied fastly._

_"Wait! I got an idea" Mercedes said. She skillfully opened the door with her hair pin._

_Santana searched the room "Kurt?"_

_Several sniffs came from the bedroom. The Latina opened that door and turned on the light, revealing the shaking boy on the bed. "Oh my god. Kurt..."_

_He cried hard. So hard that Santana though it would be impossible to get him to stop._

_Everyone dashed into the room_  
_"Kurt! You look terrible!"_

_"What's wrong Kurt?"_

_"You okay bro?"_

_"He looks pale"_

_"That's silly Rachel, he was always pale"_

_"I think she means paler than before, Brittany"_

_"I know, but still"_

_Kurt whispered something inaudible. But he whispered it one more time "Blaine. In my dream... The weirdest dream ever"_

_"What happened in your dream?" Sam asked._

_Kurt looked straight at Mercedes "Who's Allison?"_

_The girl was taken by surprise at the question "W-who?"_

_"Some girl named Allison called your phone" He chucked the phone at her "You left it here by accident. She said something about being in this hotel too. Who is she?"_

_Mercedes stammered "N-no one. W-why?"_

_Kurt's eyes filled with tears "She was in my dream. With Blaine. There was also some little girl"_

_Mercedes couldn't believe it. That Kurt had a dream that was about Blaine's life. Maybe it was destiny, or fate._

_Quinn narrowed her eyes. She heard that name. sure it was a pretty common name, but she heard someone say it from the lobby._

_*** Flashback in a Flashback ***_

**_Quinn scanned the lobby, making sure that Sam had picked a decent hotel. She saw a flustered girl rushing down the hall. She was pretty. Golden brown hair, ugg boots, pink skirt, pink top, like she said, really pretty._**

**_"Allison! Over here!" Some one called, making the girl turn her head. She looked a bit relieved as she walked over to the voice._**

_**For some reason, Quinn felt the need to follow her, like she was important. But she couldn't be, they never talked. So why was this girl so important?**_

_**"There you are, you silly little girl" She heard Allison coo.**_

_**When she saw her, Allison was at a table holding a baby in her arms, probably about 2 or 3**_

**_"Quinn? Where are you?"_**

**_*End of Flashback in Flashback *_**

_"I saw her" Quinn announced. Mercedes was shocked. Blaine wasn't ready to tell Kurt yet._

_"Just get over it!" She sneered._

_"But Mercedes-" Tina started._

_"Get. Over. It"_

_*End of Flashback*_

No one like to talk about it. It was scary, and horrifying. They never brought it up, no matter what the subject was.

* * *

Mercedes was anxiously waiting outside the house, on the front steps. She couldn't really breathe easily in a room filled with probably 15 people.

She smiled as she saw a car driving towards the house. Allison said she would rent a car. "Allison!" She called and ran down the steps.

To her surprise, Blaine came out of the driver's seat, with Allison in the passenger seat, and Alyssa, Mike, and Tina in the middle of the car.

"Blaine" Mercedes said in shock, the boy nodded. "Blaine!" She ran into his arms.

"Diva!" Alyssa called. Mercedes hugged the little girl.

"Blaine, I didn't think you would-"

"Come to pick you guys up?" Allison finished.

"Well yeah, I mean you said you never would visit!" She said and smacked Blaine on the arm.

Blaine rubbed his arm "Hey! Watch the arm Cedes, Alyssa already smacked me, followed by Tina, then shortly followed by Allison, and then again by Alyssa.

"He was actually the one that suggested to drive" Tina stated. Blaine actually wanted to see Kurt?

"But Blaine, what about _him_" Mercedes said. Blaine's face fell.

"I thought he wasn't going" Blaine choked. Mercedes shook her head. "No, no, no I cannot do this!" He motioned to go back but Mike stopped him.

"You have to do this Blaine. Just get it over with, calmly walk into the room and get everyone into the car" Mike informed.

"They're in the bedroom, you can easily find it"

The boy took a deep breath and walked into the house, not stopping to stare at how amazing the apartment was.

He slowly peered into the bedroom door. _You can do this Blaine! _He saw the former Glee Club sitting down around a bed. On the bed, he saw Kurt. Kurt Hummel, the boy that was his first everything. He was still as beautiful as always. But something about him looked different. He looked a bit depressed, maybe?

Blaine took another deep breath, made sure his hair was still perfectly gelled, and pulled the door open.

Everyone in the room gasped. It was Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Kurt didn't notice him, yet. He was looking down. When he heard them gasp he looked up and saw him.

"Umm.. this is highly awkward but, the car is kind of-" Blaine was cut off.

"Blaine!" Kurt beamed and jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck.

To his surprise, and great horror, Blaine pulled away from the hug "Kurt. No Kurt, just no, I don't love you anymore! You left Kurt! It hurt bad. Especially because of Alyssa! I can find other people better than you!"

Kurt felt like someone had punched him in the face "Y- you don't love me anymore?"

"No Kurt I don-" Everything was shaking. It felt like an earthquake.

"Kurt! Kurt wake up!" Kurt opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him, concerned.

Once again, he started bawling his eyes out.

"It's okay to cry Kurt" Quinn whispered gently. He always cried. Sometimes longer than usual. But sometimes, there were days when he wished he never woke up. Or days when he tried to kill himself from depression.

_*Flashback*_

_"Kurt! Kurt, you can't do this!" Rachel screamed worriedly at the boy who was holding a knife to his chest._

_"I have too!" He screamed back._

_Mercedes panicked "No you don't Kurt!"_

_Finn swiftly grabbed the knife out of his hand "Okay dude, I know you're going through depression and all, but hurting yourself isn't gonna make anything better. Like, what if Blaine comes over to visit one day? Then Rachel has to tell him that you died. He'd probably kill himself too"_

_Quinn held Kurt's shoulders "Kurt calm down. Finn's right... for once"_

_"Hey!"_

_Artie nodded "Don't worry Kurt. We'll always be here for you"_

_"Always?" Kurt whispered._

_"Always" Brittany said._

_"Forever?" He whispered again._

_"And ever" Tina replied_

_Kurt half smiled at the people before him "Thank you."_

_"We're friends Kurt, no need to thank us" Sam said._

_Mike shook his head "We're more than just friends.. We're family"_

_"And as family, I can tell you how cheesy that was" Puck chuckled._

_They all agreed. Kurt let out a little giggle._

_"But he's right, we are family" Santana agreed._

_"That's right. And as family, we must all sing!" Rachel cheered._

_Brittany laughed but turned on the radio anyways. They all knew Rachel was doing this to make Kurt forget about suicide. At least it worked._

_*Flashback Over*_

Kurt had these strange dreams frequently. Like they were... important. They always had the same 3 people. Blaine, the love of his life, Allison, a pretty golden brown-haired girl, and Alyssa, a cute little girl.

He was about to say something but a knock came from the door.

"That_'_s them!" Mercedes announced. They all ran towards the door, excited for the party. Except Kurt. He felt lonely. Depressed. He missed Blaine.

* * *

**Guess what? I found a picture of the necklace I put it up on my account wall. So... Review?**


	2. This Could Be The End Of Everything

**Asfdfhdfhy This is a dream right? I checked my email and there were like 47 notifications after I posted the first chapter of this story. Thank you guys soooo much! I cannot believe how many people Favorited the story. You guys are the best!  
**

* * *

_******This could be the end of everything**_

The little girl looked up at her dad "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" He replied. Looking at his daughter.

"Why did you send Aunty Tina and Uncle Mike to get Auntie Cedes?" She asked.

Blaine picked up Alyssa and looked her straight in the eye "It's a grown-up thing, sweetie."

Alyssa groaned and pouted. "I hate it when you say that!"

"Blaine Devon Anderson! Stop pissing off your daughter and help with guests already!" Cooper shouted from across the park. Blaine was surprised that he could hear him since the park was long and Cooper was so far away.

"Daddy? What does that mean?" Alyssa asked. Allison walked up to them.

"It means... Dang I can't explain this!" Blaine cursed inside his head.

She reached out for Alyssa. "Here, I'll take care of her for you"

Blaine handed her Alyssa. "Don't show her anything bad!" He warned her as she handed Alyssa her phone.

"Oh Blaine, like I would ever show her anything bad. _Again" _Allison said.

He looked at his daughter as she giggled. "Look Daddy! It's a kitty!" **(A\N: ww w. you tube wa tch?v=jAm3fY 37lps** ** It was just so cute and I couldn't ****resist! Oh right, don****'****t forget to remove the spaces!)  
**  
Blaine smiled at her adorableness. It reminded him of how cheeky Kurt is. Or was, or, No! He mentally slapped himself for thinking of Kurt for the bajillionth time that day. He just had to accept the fact the Kurt had moved on in life, maybe he should too. But he wasn't sure if he could do it without Kurt popping up in his mind.

"Where's Mercedes and them?" Cooper asked.

"Tina and Mike are getting them" Cooper showed a disappointed face "What?"

"Why don't you go get them? I mean come on this is silly. It's been 5 years and Kurt doesn't know he has his own little daughter with the love of his life" Blaine frowned.

"And what if I'm not the love of his life anymore?" He asked.

His brother shrugged "I dunno, find Harry Potter and tell him to bring you to Hogwarts" He laughed.

Blaine smiled a bit. "Where would I find Harry Potter?"

"With Uncle Fred." Cooper answered. The two started laughing about how their uncle was more obsessed with Harry Potter more than Blaine was.

"Hey!"  
"Where's the birthday girl?"  
"Happy Birthday!"  
"Hi!"  
The guests started to enter the park.

"And the fun begins!" Cooper cheered and greeted them all

* * *

_Back To The Part Where I left Off In The Last Chapter_

Brittany opened the door revealing Tina and Tallia.  
"Tallia? What are you doing here?"

Tallia Ellington was Kurt's Depression Therapist, she was the mother of one of Kurt's NYADA friends. She was his therapist for free since she felt sorry for Kurt and so here she was. But she had never done a house call before.

"Mrs. Ellington? What are you doing here, it's a Saturday, right?" Rachel asked. "Oh hey Tina, we were just waiting for you and Mike to come over. I am so excited for this party, even though I have no clue who thew host is, unless it's a hostess. All of us were wondering if you were going to show up in time, good thing you did because they could arrive at any moment and come pick us up and-"

"Rachel, dear" Tallia motioned for her to stop rambling "I came over to see how Kurt was doing, Finn called and said he broke down a bit"

Brittany turned to Finn, who was casually looking around the room "What? She's his therapist, she needed to know!"

"Finn is right, I need to know everything that happens, now tell me, what happened right before Kurt had a breakdown?" Tallia walked into the apartment, sitting herself down.

"Well he was crying when we got there, he was with Mercedes and Rachel at the time" Puck said.

"Mercedes kind of mentioned-" Rachel looked to make sure Kurt was still in the bedroom "- the 'B Word'"

Mrs. Ellington looked a bit offended and Santana spoke up "No, no, no, not that 'B Word'. What Rachel meant was-" She took a seat beside the therapist and whispered "- boyfriend"

"Ah, I see. The mention of boyfriend. Kurt hasn't a boyfriend since what, 5 years ago? After Ryan, or Lane"

"His name was Blaine. Blaine Anderson" Tina said in hushed tone.

"Hmm" Tallia clicked her pen and started writing down notes on a piece of paper.

"Well when you say it like that it seems like he changed his name" Sam said.

Tina smacked the back of Sam's head "Well he could've"

Santana chimed in "But he wouldn't!"

"What was Blaine like? Kurt would never tell me anything about him" Tallia inquired.

This time Brittany answered "Well, he had hair..."

"That's pretty obvious, Britt"

Brittany shrugged it off "He was a really really nice person, even though he was Mr. Broccoli-head" (Like I said she got _a bit _smarter over these past years)

"Had a nice personality.." Mrs. Ellington mumbled and wrote down more notes. "I need to speak to Kurt, and you need to get to your party that Tina has been telling me about"

"Are you sure about that? Do you need help?" Santana asked.

"Relax dear, I've always been talking to Kurt without any help. Now go on, get to that party. Have fun! I'll be sure that Kurt gets there." Tallia shooed them out the door and walked into the room she assumed Kurt was in.

She knocked on the already open door.

"Tallia? I thought we had an appointment scheduled for Monday?" Kurt says as she enters the room.

"Well, your friends told me some things about breakdowns and some boy named, _Blaine Anderson_" Kurt immediately felt like crying right then and there. "Kurt, honey, you might want to sit down for a while"

Kurt sat down back on the bed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. He wonders if he'll ever get to leave his bedroom. Tallia gets a chair from the living room and puts the chair in front of the bed.

"Now tell me, why is it that you cry when you hear this boy's name. It's been 4 years, Kurt. You haven't told me anything at all. So now's that time. Tell me everything" Tallia instructed.

Kurt was biting the inside of his lip to keep himself from crying.

"Blaine is my boyfriend. Well, he _was_" Kurt sadly said. "5 years ago I left. For New York. And I haven't spoken to him since"

"And why is that? Did he not want to talk to you anymore?" She asked.

"Well he um.. I'm not sure how to answer any of those questions" Tallia made a confused face so he continued.

"It's kind of my fault that we haven't talked for so long. I kind of changed everything. So he could never talk to me. Again" Kurt admitted.

His therapist nodded slowly and wrote down the things that she thought were important. Which was _everything._

"And why did you do that?" She asked him.

He inhaled a shaky breath. This felt like he was being interviewed by the police. Like he had to commit all his crimes.

"This is a really long story" He whispered. Tallia smiled.

"I've got time" She replied, much to the dismay of Kurt. He didn't wanna talk about this.

"It happened the day I was leaving for NYADA. Without telling Blaine I went off bought a new phone, I deleted my Facebook and Skype and made new ones, and I didn't tell anyone from Glee Club where I was going. Then I told my dad to get Finn and Carole to move somewhere else. A place that Blaine would never find out. Since your my therapist you're probably going to ask why I did it. So I guess I should tell you or else you're going to annoy the hell out of me until I do"

Tallia nodded "Of course I am. It's practically what my job does to people"

Kurt started again "Well before I did all that stuff, something happened the moment I woke up. I got a new text message from an unknown number, it was one of those picture messages. I did what anyone would do and I opened the picture" Tears filled his eyes. "It was a picture of Blaine and Sebastian kissing. Actually there were like a dozen pictures but I didn't want to look at them. The anonymous person kept on texting me about how Sebastian and Blaine always went on dates, always made out, always texted behind my back"

"I see.." Tallia mumbled.

"It got to my head. So I did everything to make sure Blaine wasn't ever going to see me again. I was stupid, naïve, and I probably should've known that he wasn't lying when he said he wasn't going to cheat" Kurt sniffled and his voice started to crack "But I thought he was one of those people who just pretend to love you just so that they can crush it. I should've known though"

"A few days later I got a call from this 'unknown number'. Apparently this person was stalking me so whoever it was, _they_ knew my phone number. The person who was calling was Sebastian's twin sister, Sierra. She didn't like the fact that I stole _his _man. She didn't know that Blaine and him were never dating though. She said that Sebastian had told her that Blaine was cheating on him. With me. It took Sierra a lot sources to finally realize the him and her twin weren't ever together. She made that photo with Photoshop I guess" Kurt wiped away his tears, only for them to be replaced with new ones.

Tallia put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Why didn't you talk to him after the whole thing was found out to be just a misunderstanding?"

He shrugged away her hand "I was too embarrassed. What kind of boyfriend doesn't trust his own boyfriend? I couldn't just tell Blaine that I didn't believe his promises of love. When I went online I got a weird email with a quote in it. The quote read: You don't realize you've lost something until it's gone, and when you realize truly is gone you're already scarred. If that wasn't bad enough it also had the definition of the word scarred. 'A lingering sign of damage or injury, either mental or physical'"

"And did you ever find out who sent you that email?" Mrs. Ellington asked.

Kurt shook his head "I just know that whoever it was, they left me haunted by the one quote. It's like it really did leave a scar. I'm pretty sure it did though"

"You haven't been seeing other men while in your relationship with Blaine, have you?" Tallia questioned him.

"What? No! Never, that's like, something I would never do!" Kurt spluttered "If I could, I would spend the rest of my life with Blaine. That was my number one dream. I ruined my own _dream_"

"That's interesting" Tallia got up. "Well Kurt, we seem to be done here. I guess I should let you get to your party. You do know where that is right?"

He sighed "No I don't. I guess I'll just text Mike about or something"

"Sorry for wasting your time. But you can't keep all this information bottle up inside you" She informed.

"I know" He replied, and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**Hey! This isn't as long as the last chapter, but I just wanted to update the chapter soon. So.. Please review? :3 I like reviews! :D**


	3. Is This The Place?

**Hey guys? What's up? (The Sky!) 'Kay, enjoy this chapter! :D I hope you like it.**

* * *

**_Is this the place that we've been dreaming__ of?_**

"Hey, Allison," Blaine greeted her as took a seat at her table. Alyssa sat on his lap. "Watcha doin'?"

Allison blew the hair out of her face. "Wow Blainers, for a Grammar Nazi you have terrible literature."

Blaine rolled his hazel eyes "Fine. Hello sister dear, excuse me, but out of curiosity, what are you doing?" He asked in a fake British accent.

"Much better." She said with a smile.

"Auntie Allie is doing the 100 Days Drabbles. She said so on the plane. But Daddy, I don't know what a drabble is! What is it?" Alyssa asked **(A/N: Alyssa is a really curious 4 year old so she asks a lot of questions in this story)**

"That's pretty hard to explain." Allison answered.

Blaine watched as his sister put down the pencil. She started massaging her hand with a pained look on her face.

"Hand cramps?" He said. Allison nodded. "They hurt like heck" He made sure to swear in front of his little girl.

"I'm not doing the drabble anymore, Kitten. I gave up on that after I couldn't get it to exactly 100 words." Allison held up the paper in front of her so they could see. "I'm drawing a picture of what I think is going to happen today. I haven't finished it yet. I need to add a couple more laughing people, other than that I think it's pretty good"

The 2 Andersons in front of her looked at the drawing. At the top, in big bubble letters, it read: Allison Faith Anderson's 25th Birthday Party Disaster. In the drawing she drew she was pointing and laughing at Blaine, along with Cooper and Mercedes. Blaine was standing in the middle of the crowd looking completely embarrassed. Why? Because he was covered in cake from head to toe. Alyssa looked upset in the picture. At first Blaine thought she was upset because her dad was humiliated, but her thought bubble read that she was upset because she wanted more cake.

Alyssa giggled. "Everyone looks like babies."

"Kitten, that's because she drew it in cartoon form." Blaine said. "Why on Earth did you make my hair curly, Allison?"

Just then, Cooper appeared from under the table. "Sorry little bro, that was my fault! I just thought the picture needed to be more... you."

"It has my face doesn't it?" Blaine asked.

"Since when were you an 'it' Blainers?" Cooper asked.

He ducked as Blaine threw a fork at him. Allison laughed.

"Boys are such stupid."She mumbled.

"Daddy and Uncle Cooper are stu-" Alyssa was cut off because Blaine covered her mouth.

"Allison! Don't make my daughter say something that isn't nice!" Blaine scolded his sister and glared at her.

"Aww, look at you, acting all fatherly for your daughter!" Allison cooed and ruffled his hair. She pulled her hand back as the gel went on her hand. "Ugh gel. What am I supposed to-? I know, I'll just-" She wiped her hand on Cooper's hair.

"Hey! I don't use hair gel, thank you very much" He tried to wipe the gel away, but it quickly stiffened in the blazing sun.

Alyssa giggled. "Uncle Cooper said thank you _mommy_! You're supposed to say 'You're welcome'.

Blaine chuckled as Allison said. "You're welcome, Cooper. But no need to thank me, I am your sister after all."

"Allison? Hey, um can you help? We found an extension cord and plugged it into the nearest shop, but how do you turn this on?" Tina called from behind her.

The 4 looked behind and saw Mike staring confusedly at the television, and Tina staring at them.

"Me wanna help!" Alyssa chirped. She jumped off Blaine's lap and ran towards the couple. She easily turned on the game that they had decided to play.

"How does a 4 year-old little girl turn on a television that easy, while the Asians have no clue how too?" Mike asked Tina, who shrugged.

The screen turned pink and music started to play from the speakers.

"I totally love this game!" Allison squealed in delight and ran towards them. The Ander Bros looked at each other, shrugged, and walked towards them.

Tina smiled and picked a song. She chose 'Dance Battle'.

"How does, Allison vs Mike in Dance Battle, sound?" Tina asked Cooper and Blaine.

Cooper nodded and Blaine gave a thumbs up.

"Daddy should dance too!" Alyssa said.

Tina agreed. "Blaine, you can be a back-up dancer for Allison, now go!" She shoved Blaine behind Allison as the music started playing. The game level was 'Hard'. **(A/N: This is the dance - www. youtube watch? v= 4XhVFTMus1M** **Remove the spaces, yada yada yada and whatnot)**

Blaine wasn't used to dancing a game in a park. It was kind of strange for him to have his family see him dance a girl song. At least Mike was dancing to it too or else he would've felt extremely awkward.

"No way. No frickin' way! You beat me!" Mike exclaimed in surprise. Every guest that was there had crowded around the 3 dancers, and clapped as soon as the score said that Allison won.

"Hey! I'm an Asian too!" Allison said.

"You are?" Tina asked, and Blaine nodded.

"We're part Filipino.."

Mike had a relieved face on. "Dude, that explains so much. I swear, it really does"

"Weren't you guys picking up Mercedes and them?" Allison asked.

Tina turned to Allison. "We were, but they had to take a pit stop so we let them use a GPS instead"

Cooper stood in front of the game. "I wanna try!" He did some weird moves and ended falling down. Everyone laughed at him.

His Aunt Kellie helped him off the ground and said "Cooper, the game ended"

"I knew that!" He stated as he brushed himself off.

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt turn around!" Rachel yelled as she saw her friend staring at the entrance of the park. He did as told and turned around.

"Rach? I thought you guys left before me? Why are you here so late! I arrived literally 2 seconds ago" Kurt said.

"Dolphin!" Brittany yelled. "If you're wondering why we're late it's because the boys have teeny tiny bladders."

Rachel nodded. "What Britt said. Their bladders are so small we had to stop for 10 minutes just so they could do their business"

"And then there was this huge traffic jam because some stupid fire truck ran into a car" Santana finished for her.

The boys climbed out of the car. Artie got out with help from all of them.

"Well dudes, and dudettes-" Puck added as he looked at all of them "Let's have fun in this New York party!"

They all cheered. Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand. "Kurt, there are a few people here that you might know" She informed him.

Kurt gave her a questionable look. "Like who?" He asked.

Hands covered his eyes. "Like me!" The familiar male voice said.

Kurt pulled the hands off his face and turned around. He gasped. It was Cooper. Cooper Anderson. Blaine's brother. Blaine's brother with a huge grin on his face.

"Surprise!" He yelled loudly, causing the others to stare at him. "What's up? How ya doin'? I'm great, thanks for asking, I mean even though I haven't eaten cake yet, I'm doing pretty good! Hey Mercedes, what's goin' on? Did you have nice ride here, heard you got into a little problem down the road"

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah, now because of the accident Brittany doesn't trust firemen."

"C-C-Cooper? Anderson?" Kurt asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I am a very close and personal friend of the girl who has her birthday today. Like really close. Super close."

"Yay! Other dolphin's brother! The famous one with the broccoli head!" Brittany happily cried.

Cooper saw Blaine motioning him to help him with Alyssa. "Umm, guys I have to go. I'll see you all later, kay'?" He patted Kurt on the back and went off.

"You guys don't think Blaine's here, do you? I mean Cooper is his brother, and maybe he decided to invite Blaine. You never know he could also be friends with the host. What will happen now? What do you think Blaine is going to say once he sees you? Maybe, when he sees you, this huge asteroid will fly out of the sky and kills us all before you even got a chance too-" Rachel babbled on and Mercedes clamped her hand over her mouth.

Santana started clapping. "Much better."

Rachel took Mercedes' hand off of her mouth and huffed. "I need to learn how to stop rambling on like that. Why doesn't anyone warn me?"

"You're going to start rambling again" Artie said.

"Right. I'm just going to find something to do" She walked off and Finn followed her.

"Does anyone know where the diet coke is?" Kurt asked. Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. "What?"

"You really need to stop this obsession with diet coke. You might diabetes!" He exclaimed.

"Diet coke is worth the diabetes, Sam" Kurt replied in a serious tone of voice.

"I think we should find a table first. Then we can eat, I'm starving!" Puck said.

"So am I." Quinn said. She pointed to a nearby table. "I guess we should take that one"

Artie shrugged. "It doesn't really matter does it? All the tables are the same."

Quinn shrugged too and sat down. Brittany put her jacket on the chair and sat down. She pulled Kurt down beside her and whispered "Aren't you worried? What if you see Blaine? What are you going to do then?"

He sighed. "I don't know. If I see him, which I probably won't, I guess I'd ask him if he wants to start all over. You know, like pretend we never met and then start dating again. Unless he doesn't want too."

"Of course he'll want too, Dolphin!" Brittany smiled.

Puck, who was eavesdropping, spoke up. "He'll be like 'Oh hey Kurt it's you again! You, me, let's get married and have 1243 adopted children!' _Unless they aren't adopted_."

"You mean like a surrogate?" Quinn asked.

"No, I mean _pregnancy. _Male pregnancy. Boys can get pregnant. Right Mercedes?" He looked at Mercedes. She shrugged.

"I don't know." She lied. Good thing she was a good actress.

Santana was confused. "Why would Mercedes know anything about that, Puck? She's a girl."

"I'm just sayin', she might know something about a certain someone getting pregnant. Maybe she should tell us who it is. And she should do it now." Puck got up and walked to the food table.

"What did he mean by that?" Kurt asked curiously looking at his best friend.

Mercedes shrugged. "Maybe he watched too much hospital shows."

Mike came up too them. "This is so not fair! I just got beat by part Asians! I mean Asians are fine, but part Asian?"

"Isn't Blaine part Asian?" Rachel asked as she came back, holding hands with Finn.

Kurt swallowed hard and looked down. He wouldn't break down crying, not here, he cried a lot that day and worried his friends and family. He couldn't make them worry anymore. _Just don't think about him and everything will be fine_. Kurt tried to calm himself down. It only helped a bit. Like a quarter of a quarter of a quarter bit.

"Him and Kurt would make such cute part Asian babies!" Brittany cooed. The others decided to join in.

"Asian Klaine babies!"

"We can send them to the Klainebows!"

"We have to send them by unicorn though, you can only get there by unicorn."

"Would ponies work?"

"Ponies can't get there fast enough."

"Blaine's a hobbit, so his hobbitness interferes with the unicorns effect, so he can't there fast enough either!"

Kurt couldn't handle this! "I need to be excused." He stood up and started walking. He didn't know where he was going, but he was going anywhere but there. Maybe he could get some diet soda at the snack table.

* * *

"Hey Allison!" Blaine called to his older sister as he helped her look for her puppy, Kirby. "I need to take a drink. I'll be right back!"

He dashed off before she could say anything. They had been looking for about 10 minutes, and his throat was getting dryer by the second. Blaine arrived at one of the tables he assumed had the drinks.

"Which one should I take?" Blaine muttered to himself. He would drink anything except beer. He asked Allison to ban it. It was a good thing she didn't like it either.

* * *

Kurt was looking for diet coke. He didn't want any other drink except that, well maybe ice tea, but he definitely wanted his diet coke. He walked on, eyes still on the table, and he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" He stopped apologizing. In front of him was a person with familiar hazel golden eyes.

"Oh my god." Kurt whispered.

* * *

**Ooh Kurt, better watch where you're going. So who do you think Kurt bumped into? Take a guess, the last name is Anderson! What was your favorite part of the chapter? If you had one (Which I hope you do)**


	4. I Need Somewhere To Begin

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_Last Chapter:_

**Kurt was looking for diet coke. He didn't want any other drink except that, well maybe ice tea, but he definitely wanted his diet coke. He walked on, eyes still on the table, and he bumped into someone.**

_"Oh, I'm so sor-" He stopped apologizing. In front of him was a person with familiar hazel golden eyes._

_"Oh my god." Kurt whispered._

_Now Onto This Chapter_

The person he bumped into fell down, on their hands and knees, they quickly stood up."Sorry, Mister!" The person said.

Kurt tried to shake memories of Blaine out of his head, the person really looked like him. Except a girl version. And younger. Way younger. For some strange reason, he thought of Blaine when he saw her.

The person waved a hand in his face. "Mister? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. Sorry for bumping into you." Kurt apologized.

The little girl smiled at him. "It's okay, Mister. My Daddy said that accidents happen. It could've been a worse accident, like a car crash! Have you ever been in a car crash, Mister?"

Kurt smiled back at her. "Not yet, hopefully never." A wave of concern washed over him as he saw her start to cry a bit. "What's wrong?"

She pointed to her knee, which had been scraped when she fell down. It now had blood coming out of it.

He lifted her up. "Here, I'll help. I have a have a band-aid. My friend Rachel made sure we were very well prepared."

She nodded in response. For some reason, Kurt felt like he knew her his whole life. He couldn't have known her his whole life though, they only met now.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" He asked her.

"I can't tell you my name because my teacher said someone might hunt me down." Alyssa said.

"Understood." Kurt replied. "Here we go." He sat her down at a random table that wasn't occupied by anyone. He found a band-aid in his vest pocket and handed it to her and sat beside her.

"Thank you." She grinned up at him.

"You know, you don't have to call me 'Mister'. Being polite is nice, you don't have to be too polite though"

"My mommy is very polite. She's right there." Alyssa pointed to her aunt, talking to her friends. Kurt looked to where she was pointing.

He turned to face the little girl. "She's very pretty. For a girl..."

The 4-year-old was confused. "For a girl?"

"I kind of like boys more than girls. So if I find love, which I did but I screwed up, it wouldn't be with a girl. It probably seems strange since I'm a boy. I don't think I should be telling you thing type of stuff." Kurt explained.

"My daddy doesn't like girls either. I don't have a real mom. She's just my Auntie" Alyssa looked at her bandage and wondered if she would see blood.

"So you have 2 dads?" She nodded.

"My other daddy lives here. I don't know him. A mean girl at my school said he didn't want me. No one likes her."

Kurt wondered why the heck some idiot wouldn't want this little girl as his daughter. "Don't worry,um, what's your name?

Blaine always told Alyssa to listen to her teacher's advice and never tell any stranger her name. This was a nice stranger though. "What's your name?"

"Tell you what, if I say my name, you say your name. Deal?" Kurt asked.

Alyssa smiled. "Deal!"

"Kurt." He stuck out his hand.

"My name is Alyssa!" She shook Kurt's hand.

They both laughed.

"You know Alyssa," Kurt started to say. "You seem too smart to be in pre-school."

"That's what my uncle always says!" Alyssa exclaimed. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Where do babies come from?" She innocently asked.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair. "You're not going to drop the question until I answer it. Are you?" Alyssa shook her head.

"Nope."

* * *

"Hey Blaine!" Cooper sat beside his brother who was resting on a tree with pink sunglasses on. "What are you doing?"

Blaine didn't comment or reply.

"You're being boring."

Still nothing.

"Are you always this boring?"

Silence.

"Blainers?" Cooper lightly shoved him and he fell onto his side.

"I hate you Cooper." He finally said.

"I thought you were dead!" The actor exclaimed.

"I was breathing." Blaine calmly stated.

"You weren't blinking!" His brother argued.

"I'm wearing sunglasses." He calmly argued back.

"You weren't talking!"

"I was resting."

"You sound like a robot."

"I'm staying calm."

"What time is it?"

"Summer time."

"Screw you."

"Thanks."

"I saw Kurt." Cooper randomly said.

Blaine shrugged. "Tell him I said hi."

Cooper pulled the sunglasses off his face. "Tell him yourself."

"No."

"Wimp."

Tina showed up and sat between them. "Hi!"

"Tell Blaine to stop being a wuss. Aunt Celine has her cat in _another tree_." Cooper got up and went to help the poor cat.

"Blaine. Stop being a wuss." Tina commanded.

The curly-haired boy frowned. "I'm not talking to him, I thought I already made that clear."

She sighed. "You're going to regret this for the rest of your life. Mercedes said that you said that you couldn't raise Alyssa without Kurt."

"That was 2 years ago! I'm fine on my own. Allison's helping a lot anyways."

Tina then got an idea. "Allison..." She grabbed Blaine's phone out of his back pocket and searched for Allison's number in the contact list. "Ah ha! Found it! She'll know what to do."

Blaine looked at her. "Tina. You're talking to yourself. That's a bad sign."

She rolled her eyes at him and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Allison's voice chimed.

"Allison! I need your help!"

"B-but you could've just came up to me. We're in the same park."

"No time for that! You need to tell Blaine to talk to Kurt!" Tina urged.

"Listen Tina, here's 12 things that I know he would never do in his entire life so far. 1. He would never ever let Alyssa get a boyfriend, 2. He definitely wouldn't go outside without some hair gel, and that brings me to number three. He wouldn't ever talk to Kurt again." Allison stated. "I'm not telling you the rest since that's personal."

Tina groaned. "Is he that much of a wimp?" She asked.

"Yes. Now hang up the dang phone and talk some sense into him. I can't because he'll never listen to me. Actually, I'll hang up first."

"No wait! I still-" She was cut off because Allison hung up the phone. "She told me to hang up."

Blaine had eavesdropped on the conversation, he heard everything his sister said. "She's right you know."

"Name one reason why you won't go up to Kurt and talk to him." Tina said.

He thought for a moment. "Well what if he doesn't like Alyssa?"

Tina looked behind him. "I don't think that's a problem."

Blaine confusedly looked turned around and saw something he didn't think he would see. Alyssa and Kurt were laughing and playing patty cake or some other pre-school game.

"She- he- they". Blaine stuttered.

"They met. And they're getting along pretty darn well." Tina pointed out.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Now you talk to him. Face to face."

* * *

"I don't think that's really were babies come from." Alyssa said.

"And why not?" Kurt asked her.

"Because you said babies come from space, but they aren't born with helmets on, and my teacher said that nothing can be in space without a helmet on. And, I was born from my daddy in the hospital!" The little girl exclaimed.

"You were born from your dad?"

Alyssa nodded. "Dr. Rabbit said he had a rare gene."

Kurt laughed. "Dr. Rabbit?"

"My doctor! He wears rabbit ears!" She smiled.

"Your life seems interesting."

"You seem like my other dad." Alyssa said.

Kurt shook his head. "How?"

She started to list things. "My other daddy lives in New York, so do you! Da-da loves fashion, I don't know what that is but you said that you like it. He also used to live in Ohia."

The brown haired boy corrected her. "Ohio."

"Ohio..."

"That is weird though..." Kurt's voice trailed off.  
_  
_**(A/N: I don't usually do this but,)**

_Preview for next chapter_

_"Aren't you Allison, Blaine's sister?" Puck asked the brown-blonde haired girl._

_Allison gave him a look. "How did you know that?"_

_"Yeah Puck how did you know that?" Mercedes asked._

_"Well," He looked straight at Mercedes. "You aren't very good at hiding secrets. I really don't get how everyone else doesn't know. Especially Kurt."  
_

* * *

**I'm glad I've been sick for a while so I can write more. I'm also glad that my school has computers. Thank you for review! I am currently sending you all virtual cupcakes.**

**Sending...**

Sending...

Sending...

**Okay, they're sent! :D You know how some stories use lyrics as references to the story chapters? And they do that in order? I don't! YAY! I don't like doing it in order.**

**If I did then according to Trey Brothers, I'd be a DABBLER. I'm not sure what it means but I really don't like doing it in order.**


	5. Preview, Chapter 5

**I started writing chapter 5 and I got sad because my summer is almost over and I haven't updated, so here's a preview of chapter 5!**

_Kurt hung up the phone and turned back to the little girl standing patiently behind him._

_Alyssa held her hands behind her back in an innocent way. "I know Tina and Mike." She avowed._

_Kurt was surprised. "Really?"_

_She nodded. "Daddy saw them at the airport. They gave my Auntie a present."_

_"Just out of curiosity," Kurt started to say. "What's your last name?" He questioned her._

_Alyssa wasn't sure if she should tell him. Would it be bad if she told Kurt her last name? He was her new friend. She should tell him. "My last name is Hummel-Anderson. I never learned how to spell that though..."_

_"Did you just say 'Hummel-Anderson'?"_


	6. If You Have A Minute Why Don't We Go

**Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks for reviewing! You guys always make me happy! Guess what?**

**Allison: **What?!

**Me: **... How did you get in here? You're in the story, you're not supposed to be in here! Do you not see my author's note in bold text, how can you just barge in like that?

**Allison: **Oh right! Sorry, I'll just leave then. *runs away*

**Me: **Weird... But guess what?! Blaine finally bumps into little Kurtie in this chapter ;) Now everything will be revealed!

**Allison: ***Pops up out of nowhere* Everything?!

**Me: **Yes everything! With the help of you and Tina!

**Allison: **Yay me!

**I had a lot of emails of new followers and favorites and I didn't want to keep anyone waiting. Since I was away for a looong time, I made this chapter as long as I could with a few flashbacks (and a hint of fantasies) of both Kurt and Blaine's past (But the fantasies aren't from the past), so ENJOY!**

* * *

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go...  
**_

"I don't get why he won't talk to him! It's not fair, true love sucks." Allison pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wait, who won't talk to who?" Mercedes asked confused.

Allison unpurposely ignored her question and continued on. "I just want to tie the both of them up and lock them away in a closet until they make-up! Wait a second... That might work!" She started imagining about what would happen.

_Allis__on's Strange Fantasy_

_"Get in there!" Allison shoved a tied-up Blaine in the closet._

_Blaine struggled against the ropes. "What the hell are you doing Allison!?"_

_Allison pointed at him, laughed, and locked the door._

_He frowned. "That girl is mental."_

_"Blaine is that you?" A familiar voice in somewhere else in the closet asked._

_"Kurt! I missed you so much!" Blaine cried out._

_Kurt smiled. "Let's get married!"_

_"YES! And guess what?! I can get pregnant and we have a daughter!"_

_"Yay!" Kurt squealed._

_End Of The Strange Fantasy_

"You're going to lock Kurt and Blaine in a closet?" Mercedes inquired. "That doesn't sound like a very good plan. Someone might call the cops on you."

"It will work Mercedes, oh yes, it will. Because it's a great plan!" Allison cheered with a smile. "Now, I need someone to help me.." She glanced at Mercedes.

"Hell to the no! Ask someone else. Like Tina. It's still a terrible plan."

Allison frowned. "I know. But maybe I could-"

Puck came up to them."Aren't you Allison, Blaine's sister?" Puck asked the brown-blonde haired girl.

Allison gave him a look. "How did you know that?"

"Yeah Puck, how _did_ you know that?" Mercedes asked.

"Well," He looked straight at Mercedes. "You aren't very good at hiding secrets. I really don't get how everyone else doesn't know. Especially Kurt."

Allison leaned close to Mercedes and whispered, "I think he knows."

"I can still hear you!" Puck exclaimed.

"Allison, maybe you should go look for somebody to help you with your plan." Mercedes suggested.

"Fine." She grunts, annoyed that Mercedes didn't want to help her.

Allison went off, doing as Mercedes suggested.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" She asked Puck.

"I didn't. But maybe I should." He turned to leave, Mercedes quickly grabbed his arm.

"You can't tell anyone! Besides, they probably won't believe Blaine got pregnant anyways."

Puck stopped. "Mercedes, this is a child we're talking about! She wants her 2 parents, even if they are 2 dudes."

"I know it's a child, but it's not a child that belongs to either of us. This isn't our thing to tell, it's Blaine's. He'll probably tell anyways they're both here." Mercedes said.

"Wait, did you just say that Blaine's here?" Mercedes opened her mouth to say something but he kept talking. "I'm looking for him. Talk some sense into him." Puck left, searching for Blaine.

"Oh dear god, this isn't going to end well.."

* * *

_Blaine, HELP!  
-Allison_

Blaine read the text message in confusion. Help with what?

-Blaine

_I lost my left earring! HELP!  
-Allison_

He groaned. Couldn't she ask Cooper? He just wanted to stay somewhere only he would know.

_Really? No._  
_-Blaine_

_BLAINE!  
-Allison_

Blaine sighed, he didn't really want to help, but he figured that if he helped Allison, she would leave him alone.

**Fine. But I'm searching where ever  
I want to...  
-Blaine**

_Fine by me, as long as you find my earrings.  
-Allison_

He shoved his phone into his pocket. _Maybe we should just staple the earrings onto her ear_, Blaine thought and walked away from his hiding spot. First she loses her dog, now her earrings, next thing she'll lose is her brain.

_Wait a minute... _Blaine stopped in his tracks. _Did she find her dog?_ He started walking again. _Oh well._

* * *

"I thought we going to get him to see Kurt! If he's going to go wherever he wants, how are they going to see each other?" Tina questioned Allison.

Allison and Tina were texting Kurt and Blaine. For Blaine, Allison had said she lost her earrings, and for Kurt, Tina had said that she was looking for Mike.

"They will. Maybe. I don't know, I just want Blaine to find my earring." Allison said and looked behind her.

"You said that was a set-up!" Tina informed her.

Allison looked back at her. "I did?" Tina nodded. "Oh. I guess they'll eventually run into each other then. Right?"

"Possibly."

Allison held up her cellphone in her left hand. "I'm just going to text people for help." She started typing buttons into her phone.

Tina snatched the phone out of her hand. Allison shrugged and took another phone out of her pocket.

"How many cell phones do you own?" Tina asked her.

"1..."

* * *

"Mike?" Kurt said into his phone. "Tina's looking for you, so I suggest you call her."

"But, I saw her 2 minutes ago. She went off with Allison." Mike said from the other end of the phone.

"She's still looking for you, so go find her because she's really bugging me." And with that, Kurt hung up the phone and turned back to the little girl standing patiently behind him.

Alyssa held her hands behind her back in an innocent way. "I know Tina and Mike." She avowed.

Kurt was surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "Daddy saw them at the airport. They gave my Auntie a present."

"Just out of curiosity," Kurt started to say. "What's your last name?" He questioned her.

Alyssa wasn't sure if she should tell him. Would it be bad if she told Kurt her last name? He was her new friend. She should tell him. "My last name is Hummel-Anderson. I never learned how to spell that though..."

"Did you just say 'Hummel-Anderson'?" _Wait a second.. _He thought in his head.

Hummel was his last name. Anderson is Blaine's last name. Alyssa's other dad lived in New York like him, and she also said that he was like her other dad. Kurt was befuddled by his own thoughts. Was he Alyssa's dad? That must mean... Blaine can get pregnant?! Is that why Puck was so suspicious about male pregnancy to Mercedes? That must mean that Mercedes knows! If Blaine is her dad then that golden blonde haired girl was his sister! So Puck knew that Mercedes knew that Blaine-

_If I don't stop then I'm going to start sounding like Rachel! _Kurt mentally scolded himself. He did not want to sound like Rachel, even though she was one of his closest friends.

First he had to confirm that Blaine was in fact Alyssa's dad.

Just then, Alyssa confirmed it for him by saying, "If you want to know who my daddy is, his name is Blaine."

Kurt froze where he was. He was at a loss for words. Alyssa was Blaine's daughter. Alyssa was _his _daughter. Kurt needed to talk to Blaine. _Immediately_. But he couldn't talk to Blaine if Alyssa was with him. He looked around and saw Rachel talking with Finn and Carole.

Kurt kneeled down to Alyssa's level. "Let's go meet Rachel and her husband Finn."

"Are they nice?" Alyssa asked him.

"Very." He replied and took her hand. Kurt lead her to Rachel.

Rachel turned to them. She looked at Alyssa and gasped. "Who is this little cutie?!"

Alyssa must have been scared, because she hid behind Kurt.

"You're scaring her, Rachel." Kurt scolded. "And this is Alyssa."

"She is absolutely adorable!" Rachel tugged on Finn's shirt. "Look at her, Finn! Look how absolutely adorable she looks!"

"She looks absolutely terrified! Kurt, what did you do to her?" Finn asked.

Kurt glared at his best friend. "I didn't do anything."

Alyssa pulled Kurt's arm so he would be the same height as her. "Rachel gave you the band-aid right?"

Rachel heard this, and said, "You mean the band-aid I gave you before we left, Kurt? She's using it now I see. Aha! I told you that you would need it. It's really easy to get injured in a place like this."

"Why do you have a child with you, Kurt?" Carole questioned him. Kurt handed Alyssa to them.

"I'll explain it to you later, but first I have to talk to someone." Kurt pulled out his cell-phone.

"Who?" Finn asked him.

"A human being!" He replied, a was soon out of sight.

Rachel smiled at Alyssa. "Hi!"

"Hi." Alyssa backed up towards Carole, who looked the most friendly to her. Rachel seemed scary, and Finn seemed like a giant. "When is he coming back?"

"Hopefully soon." Finn said.

* * *

Kurt wandered into random places where he knew Blaine wouldn't be, but it was worth a shot. "If I were Blaine where would I go? Over there!" He pointed to a random place and out came..

"Blaine?" Kurt didn't actually think that Blaine would be in there, it was just a guess. A lucky guess.

Blaine seemed as surprised as Kurt was. "Kurt. I had a feeling I would see you here."

"I had a feeling that I would see you here too. I saw Cooper a few hours ago." Kurt explained. "And since he was here and your sister is here I figured you would be here too."

"How did you know that?" Blaine questioned him.

"How did I know what? That you would be here? I was just talking about that."

"No, not that, I mean how did you know that my sister was here? And how do you know what she looks like you never got the chance to meet her."

Kurt wasn't sure how to say that Alyssa told him. He couldn't just tell Blaine, 'Oh, _our _daughter told me that. She said that your sister was her _mommy_, then she later said she had 2 dads and that woman was her aunt.' So Kurt decided to stick with, "A little birdie."

"Oh.." Blaine awkwardly shuffled. "Well I was just looking for her earring."

"Okay then.." Kurt looked down at his feet.

"So.."

"So.."

"How's New York?" Blaine tried to sound casual, instead he ended up sounding awkward.

"It's a great place, even though the crime is high and some people here scare me here, it's still a nice place. What about Ohio?" Kurt asked him.

_Oh,_ Blaine thought. _He doesn't know I don't live in Ohio anymore. _"I wouldn't know. I live in Pike, which is in Sierra County. In California."

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You live in California now. New York and California are, um... Really far away from each other.."

"Yep.." Blaine nodded in agreement.

* * *

It seemed to happen so fast. First they were awkwardly talking to each other, now they were kissing passionately. Maybe it was the fact that Alyssa was his daughter, or the fact that he had left Blaine in Ohio, or possibly both, but for some reason Kurt felt guilty.

As Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist to pull him closer, Kurt pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "For everything. For leaving, for not trusting you, for..." Kurt bit his lip. Should he tell Blaine he knew about Alyssa?

"For..?" The shorter boy was urging him to spit it out.

Kurt apprehensively glanced down. "For leaving you..."

"You already said that." Blaine reminded him.

"...And Alyssa." Kurt quietly added.

Blaine's eyes opened wide. "I.. She told you didn't she?"

The other boy nodded. "I don't think she meant to though. It's just that, everything she said made me think that I was her dad. I never knew that you could get pregnant, Blaine."

"Me neither." He confessed. "You know, until _it _happened." Blaine heard Kurt sniffle. "Are you crying?"

He wiped his eyes. "No. I'm just extremely allergic to sadness."

"Kurt why are you crying? By saying that you're allergic to sadness means that you're sad."

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt sobbed out. "I'm a terrible father! I shouldn't have left you in Ohio!" He started sobbing into Blaine's shoulder.

"It's okay, Kurt." Blaine reassured him.

He shook his head and pulled away. "All this time I was thinking, 'What kind of idiot wouldn't want this little girl as his daughter?, but now I realize I'm that idiot!"

"You're not an idiot. You didn't know."

"How can you just pretend that everything's alright?! i thought you were cheating on me with Sebastian!" Kurt weeped.

"You... You thought I was cheating on you... with Sebastian?" Blaine queried. "I haven't seen that guy for years."

Kurt didn't bother wiping away his tears. He didn't want to see Blaine's hurt face. "Just go and find someone else that can be Alyssa's father. I'm a horrible one!"

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine took Kurt into his arms and tried to soothe him. "It's fine."

The crying boy sobbed even louder.

Blaine held him tightly. "Shh. It's okay. I think you should meet Alyssa. And this time, I want you to meet her as her father.

* * *

**I was originally going to write this chapter to be longer, but a lot of people reviewed and all I put was a little preview, so this chapter is part 1 out of 2 or 3, and BAM! Sequel.**

And now, TRIVIA TIME, yay! :) **How about 5 questions?  
1. What's the name of Allison's dog?**

2. When is Alyssa's birthday?

**3. Since Blaine couldn't reach the hospital, where was Alyssa born?  
**  
**4. What did the members of the Glee club give ****Klaine on their 8 week-aversary **

**5. How old is Alyssa? (I guess this one's easy)**

ANYWHO... I'll see you when I update soon. Hopefully this week.


	7. Talk About It Somewhere Only We Know

**Do you guys actually want a sequel? I planned on making one but nobody actually told me if the want one... Do you want me to show you a preview?**

**_Preview for the sequel the might happen_**

**_"Go where Daddy?" Alyssa asked and jumped out of the chair._**

**_"A place on Earth." He replied._**

**_Blaine and Alyssa both got ready and went into the car. As soon as they got out of the driveway Alyssa asked,_**

**_"Daddy, are you going to my ballet recital?"_**

**_"Of course I am." Blaine said._**

**_"Did Auntie Rachel call you like she said she would?" She questioned._**

**_Blaine replied, "Yes she did, I am never going to let her ramble on ever again though. If she ever talks to you for more 20 seconds, you hang up immediately."_**

**_The End of Preview_**

**Haha, I just chose a completely random part.. So do you want the sequel?**

**Anywho (lol 'who'), thank you for reviewing and on to the story!**

* * *

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

Finn looked at Rachel as her cell phone rang. She fished her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" She answered. Alyssa looked at her curiously.

"Who is it?" Finn mouthed to her.

Rachel shrugged. She forgot to look at the called I.D.

"Rach.." Kurt's familiar voice came from the other end.

"Kurt? Why do you sound like you've been crying? What happened? Did you get hurt?"

A gasp was heard Alyssa.

"What? No. Listen, I need you to give Alyssa to a girl named Allison, she's the one who's birthday is today."

"And I would do that why?" Rachel asked.

"Because you have too." Kurt replied.

"Tell me?"

"No."

"I'll be your best friend."

"Too late."

Rachel started getting curious. "Are you trying to-"

She immediately got cut off by Kurt. "No, just give her to Allison." He hung up and Rachel frowned.

"What did he say?" Finn asked.

Rachel shoved her phone back in her pocket. "He said to give Alyssa to a girl named Allison."

"Mommy!" Alyssa chirped.

"I think she's Alyssa's mom."

Rachel examined around. "Problem; I have no idea what she looks like! Is she short, or tall, or read-headed, or blonde?"

Finn glimpsed at Alyssa. "What does your mommy look like?"

"She's a girl." The pre-schooler said.

Rachel sighed. "Let's ask around."

"You ask around. I'll stay with Alyssa. We can't just leave the kid by herself."

She shook her head. "We're all going to look for her."

"What? Rachel, no." Finn retorted.

"Finn, yes!" Rachel furiously commanded.

"You should listen to her. She sounds angry." Rachel smiled at Alyssa.

"See, Finn? She agrees with me." She took the little girl's hand and walked off. "Come along now Finn, don't dawdle."

* * *

"Blaine, for the last time, I don't have your daughter!" Allison practically shrieked in her (other) phone.

"But-"

"Wait, hold that thought." Rachel, Finn, and Alyssa were walking around. "Alyssa's with some hobbit-like girl and a tall boy who looks like he just got sentenced to prison."

Allison could hear the happiness in Blaine's tone of voice when he said, "That's Rachel and Finn Hudson!"

"Rachel and Finn Hudson?" Allison repeated. "Aren't those the names of Kurt's friends?"

"Yes, they are. I need you to do something for me..." Blaine described all of the details to her. "Is that clear?

She nodded even thought she knew Blaine couldn't see it. "Crystal." She pressed 'End Call' on her phone.

"Alyssa!"

Alyssa spun around as soon as she heard her name. She beamed at Allison. "Mommy!" She ran up to her.

"I found her mom." Finn mumbled. "Can we go now?"

Rachel shrugged. "I guess so."

They strolled away together.

"Come with me, Lyssa." Allison motioned Alyssa to follow her.

Alyssa followed her near the exit of the park.

"What are we doing here Aunt Allie?" She asked her 'mommy'.

"Well, we are..." Allison thought of an excuse. "Looking for penguins!"

It was a bad excuse.

"Daddy told me penguins lived in really cold places."

"They fly here sometimes!"

A really bad excuse.

"He also told me penguins can't fly."

"Er, look! A penguin!" Allison pointed to a haphazard location. When Alyssa looked away, she ran away and hid.

When Alyssa realized Allison was gone, she was perplexed.

"Mommy?!"

* * *

**And for some random reason I have decided to end it there! Sorry it's SUPER DE DUPER short, but I just wanted to hurry up and update because I'm that random today... Anyways, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
**


	8. Just A Quick Author's Note

**Hello everyone! This is just a quick author's note which I decided to write because it honestly feels like I haven't updated for a decade.**

I actually feel like that I need to apologize because of the fact the I made a new story and I've been focusing more on that story. Sorry!

And also I just want everyone to know that the next chapter is the longest chapter of this entire story AND that there will be a sequel to the story! So yay! ****

The sequel will be based on Kurt and Blaine, and Alyssa, and their life together after reuniting at the party in New York. Some chapters Klaine goes to Paris (and Alyssa has the WORST babysitter ever taking care of her *cough* Allison *cough*) and then they have a reunion at McKinley and see their former classmates and stuff. S**o yeah, read it if you want!**

**_And also_** **_there is this amazing story that I read called _****_'One More Night' by the author KlaineForever'n'Ever so I reccomened that you go and read that!_**


	9. I Need Somewhere To Begin Part 1

**H****i! Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry it took me months to update this story, I feel terrible, especially because I've been focusing more on the new story. Sorry!**

**I decided to start writing the epilogue though! And yes, it's epilogue. This year is pretty busy, and it's going to be hard to write a sequel because I have to prepare a lot since this is my graduation year, so it's an epilogue..**

**And also I would like to thank Jackie and her friend Ms Goodbar for reviewing many many times in a row. Plus I guess it was kind of a trick question about Allison's dog since I didn't officialy say his name, but I've decided to name him...**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Kirby**

* * *

_**I'm Getting Tired and I Need Somewhere To Begin**_

_ 'You are, and always have been, my dream.'_  
_- Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook_**_  
_**

As a 4 year old pre-schooler, Alyssa had no idea what she should do.

But as a 23 year old dad, Blaine knew exactly what to do.

"You ok? You look a little panicked." Blaine asked and walked beside the little girl.

"Daddy? Where did you come from?"

Blaine shrugged. "Somewhere. And nowhere."Alyssa tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"Do you want to meet somebody?" Blaine asked her.

"Who?"

"Someone I know."

"Who?" Alyssa repeated.

"Am I supposed to come out now?" Alyssa turned around and saw a flustered Kurt. "Sorry, I just.. I don't get what 'cue' you're talking about."

Blaine chuckled and Alyssa grinned at Kurt. Blaine walked over to the taller boy and wrapped and arm around his waist.

"Daddy, does Kurt go to work with you?" Alyssa questioned.  
_**  
**_"Um, no not really. Actually, Lyssa, you see, Kurt is your dad. Your other dad, that is."

Kurt turned to face Blaine. "That's how you're going to say it? I thought you were going to have a big dramatic moment and a huge pause-"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

The 2 men started bickering like an old married couple, a fabulous old married couple at that.

Alyssa ran up to Kurt and hugged him.

Kurt was taken aback at first, but then he kneeled down to Alyssa's level and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for being a terrible father." Kurt murmured.

Alyssa shook her head. "I think you're a good daddy."

"So do I." Blaine said with a smile.

"But... I left you alone for 5 years." Kurt looked down with a guilty look on his face.

"That doesn't make you a bad father." Blaine also kneeled down to Alyssa's height.

Alyssa smiled. "At least it isn't 10 years!"

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Exactly!"

"Now I have two daddies!" She looked at Blaine, "Daddy," Then she turned to Kurt, "And daddy!"

A smile crept upon Kurt's face. "I love the both of you."

"I love both of you too!" Alyssa hugged Kurt.

"Group hug!" Blaine exclaimed as he joined the hug. "And also, I love the both of you two."

Suddenly, they felt someone hug them all.

"I love you guys too!"

"Allison!" Cooper called. "You might love them, but they don't love you back."

Allison pulled away from the hug and gasped. "I might love them but I don't love you!"

Cooper shook his head with a grin and hugged her.

"No! Stop! Coop, you're ruining my hair!"

Alyssa, Blaine, and Kurt all joined the hug that eventually turned into a family hug.

**_2 Minutes Later_**

After a (long) moment of hugging, Allison hugged Kurt.

"It's nice to finally meet you!" She exclaimed, squeezing the boy in a tight embrace. "Blaine never could shut up about you, you know."

Kurt let out a cough. "It's nice to meet you too."

Before she could say anything else, Cooper and Blaine pulled her off Kurt.

She shrugged it off. "So... Are you two," She glanced at both Kurt and Blaine. "Back together or...?"

The two men stared at each other. Kurt gave a slight shrug.

"Well, we never officially broke up." Blaine started.

"And we aren't dating anyone." Kurt said "I mean, I'm not, but if you are-"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I'm not."

Cooper said, "So you two have been together for these past couple years."

"Yep.."

"So..." Allison's voice trailed off. "Are you two going to kiss or anything?"

Kurt blushed. "A-Alyssa. She's just a kid and kissing in front of a kid.."

"Yeah!" Blaine cleared his throat. "I don't think it's best for her to see any kissing."

"But Auntie Allison watches kissing when I'm watching." Alyssa said.

Blaine glared at Allison. "You do what?!"

She smiled nervously.

"Ooo, you're in trouble." Cooper sang with a smirk causing Allison to hit him. He hit her arm and Allison jumped on his back and pulled his hair. They looked just like 2 kids fighting over the remote.

"And now you've met my older sister Allison." Blaine said to Kurt.

"She's a bit.." Kurt trailed off.

"Crazy?" Blaine asked.

"I was going to say 'Childish and violent', but I guess crazy could work too."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Now what?" Allison asked. She, Kurt, Blaine, Alyssa, Cooper, Mercedes, Tina, and Puck were all sitting at a table together.

Blaine slightly frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean; Now what?" She repeated.

Everyone at the table stayed silent for a moment before Mercedes others spoke up.

"Kurt, the others!" She exclaimed. "Shouldn't you tell them?"

Kurt turned to look at Mercedes, his eyes slightly growing wide.

He hasn't told his family.

* * *

**Okay, so it turns out that this chapter is REALLY really long, so (as I said on my page) I have decided to put this story into 3 parts.**

**And I know, this chapter was so short. So that probably means the next one will be way longer. I hope you have time to read it!**

**See you guys soon ;)**  
**- Angelika.. aka Jessie (Aka Jessica)**


	10. I Need Somewhere To Begin Part 2

**Hola! I can't speak Spanish but let's pretend that I can. Because in magical worlds I can! Anyways, since this is the second to last chapter, I'm going to do what I did with my other stories and do this thing where I type things to people who have said things.**

**Sar****ahamanda Klaine: ****This is the update yay! For for the unicorns and the birds above.  
****  
Rori Potter: Here's the update of the story that shall be updated.**

**Bonamore: Yaaaaay! I updated again! :')**

**msgoodbar2257****: ****Pfft, I am not a tease... Or am I?**

**And also, I would just like to say that the original 'Somewhere Only Klaine Knows' I wrote was waaay different. It included:**

**- Allison losing her dog in the park, thus creating a whole scene with Blaine and her trying to find it**

**- Kurt spi****lling his ****drink on Alyssa after bumping into her**

**- Alyssa being the one to introduce Blaine to Kurt**

-** Blaine and Kurt saying 'I love you' after re-uniting**

**And many other different things that I didn't put here because the scenes I wrote next made no sense what so ever! Maybe I'll put the whole list in the last chapter... Or maybe the first chapter of the sequel.**

* * *

"Oh! I- I guess they slipped my mind." Kurt sheepishly smiled. "Oops."

Allison shrugged. "S'okay. My family slips out of my mind most of the time."

"Hey!" Cooper and Blaine exclaimed simultaneously. They both glared at her.

"What?! You guys do! What, do you want me to lie to my future brother-in-law? That's not a very good way to make a good impression." Allison said while trying to avoid their glares.

Blaine smiled slightly at the fact that Allison thought of Kurt that way.

Kurt frowned and put his head in his hands. "How am I going to explain to him about all this?" He groaned.

"Give him a long thorough explanation." Tina suggested.

"You bring Blaine and your daughter with you." Puck gestured to the both of them.

Then, Cooper suggested, "Maybe you should call them first, though."

"And then after that you go up to them and say 'Hey! Mom, dad, I got my boyfriend pregnant ok thanks I love you bye!'" Allison said.

Blaine glared at her and shoved her out of her chair. She fell down with a squeal.

"Well." She scoffed.

Everyone gathered around the table to look at Kurt, waiting for him to pick a suggestion.

Kurt stayed silent for a moment before saying, "I'm going with Tina's plan. And Allison? I don't think you should ever be a counselor. Or anything that involves giving advice and being helpful."

"This whole table is against me." Allison declared and trudged away with her arms crossed.

They momentarily watched her leave before becoming un-interested and went back to their conversation.

"Now do we go? Or are we just going to sit here like sitting ducks?" Mike asked.

Kurt sighed and stood up. "I guess so."

* * *

It turns out, and Kurt figured it out already,_ it isn't easy explaining to your family and friends that you got your boyfriend pregnant and now you have a daughter._

"How does a boy get pregnant. Aren't boys like... Dudes?" Finn asked in confusion.

Kurt glared at him. "Blaine getting pregnant doesn't make him any less of a boy, Finn."

Finn shrugged and gave him a look that said, _'He was a pregnant dude!'_

"Does it hurt?" Rachel asked with questioning look. "Being pregnant, I mean." She glanced at Blaine.

"Umm.. Considering I didn't know until it happened, it's kind of surprising." He mumbled.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Until what happened?"

"You know, _it._" Blaine replied.

Rachel made an 'o' with her mouth and nodded. She turned to the table and frowned. She turned her heel and walked up to a person who helped plan the party.

"Where's she off to?" Tina asked to no one in particular.

No one knew.

"I'm still confused. Are you guys going to explain this to us?" Quinn asked. Kurt nodded in response. "Good."

Rachel made her way back to the table, looking very _very _upset.

* * *

"- not fair!" Rachel exclaimed. "How can they be out of vegan food?"

Quinn sighed. "Rachel, it's vegan _and _vegetarian food. I guess there's another vegan or vegetarian here. You'll have to wait a while."

"I'm usually the only non-meat eater at parties." Rachel grumbled.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Rachel. I thought you figured that out in high school."

Blaine stifled a laugh. It wasn't a good time to be joking.

"This is really good Jell-o." Brittany blurted out. She held some in front of Rachel. "Want some?"

Rachel made a disgusted face at the food and shook her head. "Sorry, Britt. Jell-o is made of pig bones."

Santana also made a grossed out face. Brittany just shrugged with her spoon in her mouth.

Artie looked at Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Tina, Mike and Mercedes curiously. "I thought you guys were getting food but you ended up coming back with Blaine and a little girl."

Brittany gasped as she looked up at Blaine. "Blainey? I didn't see you!" She ran up to hug the boy.

"I was standing here for like, 10 minutes though." He said.

"Yeah, but you were so small. Just like in high school!" She cooed at him.

Kurt laughed a bit. "Some things never change. Although some things do."

Blaine made a mock hurt face.

"So.." Quinn interrupted their little play fest. "Where's your dad, Kurt. This is going to take a long time to explain."

"I know, I know. But- Oh dear god, _she's _back." Kurt sighed as Allison walked near them.

She raised her hands in defense. "Relax, I just came here to see how things were going. But, as I can see, Blaine and his little friend are having a little two people party." She gestured to Brittany and Blaine. "Oh right, Cooper! There's no more vegetarian food!"

"You know Blaine?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I do! And I'm pretty sure I know you." She pointed to Rachel. "You were walking around with some tall guy, Finn I think? And you had Alyssa with you."

"You know Alyssa?" Blaine questioned Rachel.

"You know Blaine and Cooper?" Artie asked Allison.

Brittany stared at them and walked away from Blaine. "What's going on?"

A few people shrugged.

"I have absolutely no idea." Santana said.

Brittany walked up to Allison. "Hi!" She chirped. "My name's Brittany! Do you want some Jell-o?"

Allison looked at Blaine confused but politely turned back to the enthusiastic girl. "Sorry, I'm a vegetarian."

"Wait, what? Is that where all the meat-free food has gone?" Rachel inquired.

"Yeah, sorry. They're making more though." Allison said. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. "It seems like they're done. I'll see you guys later!" She walked off with a wave.

Artie watched her curiously.

"Who on Earth was that?" Santana asked once she was sure Allison was out of ear-shot.

"Blaine's sister." Kurt replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, first Blaine has a daughter, then sister, what next?" Quinn put her hands on her hips.

"I've always had a sister." Blaine said.

Cooper nodded. He saw Burt headed their way. "Look's like he's here, Kurt."

Blaine frowned. "And my hair's all icky and filled with gel. Gross."

The group turned to Blaine with shocked expressions.

"Am I dreaming, or did Blaine Dapperson get upset over the enormous amount of gel in his hair?" Santana asked everyone around her.

"Totally not dreaming." Rachel seemed to inspect Blaine.

Kurt was also shocked. "Since when did you not like hair gel? I guess you have changed, just not height-wise."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't have time to put hair gel anymore since I wake up Alyssa and make her breakfast."

"Dude, still can't get over the fact that 4 year old Alyssa is your daughter." Finn said.

When Burt appeared, the first thing he saw was Blaine and Kurt holding hands. "What the-?"

"I can explain." Kurt interrupted.

After 30 long minutes after talking, yelling, and whines of wanting more Jell-o. Burt finally understood who the hell that little girl was and how she got there. He was still a bit confused though, he did get over it eventually. He and Carole had to go, though. They had to get back home early because it'd be hard to walk home in the dark.

When they were gone, Kurt, who was sat down, slumped down in his seat. "That was agonizing."

"Can I have more Jell-o now?" Brittany asked with pure innocence, holding up her plate.

When nobody offered to get her some, she sadly dropped her empty plate.

"I'll get Britt some more Jell-o." Tina announced when she went to leave.

Brittany clapped her hands. "Thank you!"

Finn shook his head. Not at Brittany, though. He was mentally trying to figure out this whole 'pregnant dude' thing, as he liked to call it. "Can you explain it again? And this time from the start?

"Okay. Well, on April 13, I was born in-"

"No, I mean, where you got pregnant."

Kurt shoved Blaine towards Finn. He really didn't want to talk about it again and again to Finn. "Tell him, Blaine."

Just then, Allison came near them again. "Hey, the vegan food is here."

"Me? What? No!" Blaine protested. "You're the one who got me pregnant, it was your sperm!"

Now you might think the next question would be, _'Blaine you got pregnant?'_, but it wasn't. Unfortunately for Kurt and Blaine, they forgot that a soon-to-be-kindergartener was standing near.

"What's a sperm?" She asked aloud.

Suddenly, everyone went silent. Someone coughed. No one knew who, it was just heard.

Waiters, guests, friends, and everyone around them went silent. Jaws dropped as the words came out of Alyssa's mouth. A waitress dropped the tray she was holding. Puck dropped the ice-cream he was eating, and Kurt put his head in his hands.

They all stared in shock at the little girl who had an innocent look on her face.

"For once," Allison started. "That was _not_ my fault."

* * *

**Well, I guess I'll leave it there. More cliffhangers hahaha. Talk about aca-awkward. If I ever heard a little kid say that, I wouldn't know what to say to them. And so, I shall see you next update. And after that I shall see you at the sequel. And then the update for the sequel.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
***Vanishes***


End file.
